(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a framework which is retractable, and is convenient to fold and dismantle and is an easily operated displaying framework.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional displaying or decoration framework normally does not provide with retractable or foldable structure. Accordingly, it is not convenient when the framework is not in use and/or is transported. In addition, most of the conventional displaying frameworks are complicated in structure. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a framework which mitigates the above-mentioned drawback.
Accordingly, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a framework, wherein a plurality of connectors having provided with holes, and notch seats are employed in the framework for connecting side rods, slanting rods, and supporting device to form into a stable and conveniently foldable framework. The end section of the side rod is mounted with a rotatable connector for interlinking of the side rods. This facilitates the extension of the framework vertically and/or horizontally.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a framework, wherein a covering screen can be mounted to the framework and the connector is provided with engaging slots for the holding and securing of a securing plate having a holding element so as to mount a covering screen which can appropriate cover the framework.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.